


French

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Dark Humor, Domestic Fluff, Eclairs, F/M, Fluff, French Fries, French Things, Humor, IDK HOW TO SPELL THAT IM SORRY, M/M, Macaroons, but in the form of dark humor, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka learns that the Guillotine was made in France.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	French

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty funny to write ngl

“Do ever realize how many great things the French have given us?” Sokka randomly asks. “Like French Fries.”

“Those were made in Belgium,” Katara said, looking amused.

“Then french toast,” Sokka argues.

“Croissants,” Toph chimes in.

“Those were made in Austria,” Katara corrects. 

“Eclairs!” Aang says cheerfully.

“Macarons,” Suki adds.

“The guillotine,” Zuko says dryly.

“Zuko!” Sokka protests.

“Am I wrong?” Zuko counters.

“Goddamn it, Zuko,” Toph hisses.

“See, even Toph doesn’t like your negative mindset,” Katara points out.

Toph looks bewildered. “What? No! I was mad! Why didn’t I think of guillotine?”

Zuko points at Toph with a very clear, ‘See?’, expression.

“But what about the eclairs?” Aang complains.

Zuko thinks for a moment. “Eclairs are fine. I’ll let that slide.”

Suki snickers. “Cream-filled puff pastry? Of course you would.”

“What does that mean?” Aang asks, confused.

Toph grins and is about to open her mouth when Katara tackles her and covers her mouth with her hand. “Nothing, Aang! Nothing important.”

Zuko pats Aang’s head. “You are too pure for this world.”

“….thanks?” Aang says uncertainly.

“See, this is why we don’t talk about France,” Sokka says.

“You’re the one that brought it up, stupid,” Suki teases.

Sokka thinks. “Huh. I guess I did.”

Zuko snorts. 

“Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
